What happen to protection?
by princessnoah0
Summary: Quinn has two boys


How I live after Daisy has gone back to America. Eddie is missing her as he isn't himself and piper feels like she's living by herself. Her older brother Osbert is coming home this week. Daisy in American"... Daisies POV I can't sleep at night, I keep having night mares of Eddie dead with Isaac, she screams most nights and wakes up but doesn't go back to sleep. Her father had got her a new car as he felt sorry but didn't want to talk to her. When finished the nightmare she gets up and tries to wake her step sister by turning up her music really loudly. The baby normally wakes up and cries. Her dad and step mum get up and try to keep the baby from cring to much. I quickly lock my bedroom door as I put my makeup on and put my black cloths on. I jump out the window, for a two story jump, I land as I always do, fine. I start the car and drive off to the park, where I cry. I drive up to the park and get the note that Pipper gave me, To our cousin daisy, I miss you as you left to go back to America, it is hard here with Eddie, he still hasn't spoken all he does is stare off into the woods. I know you miss me too a I remember you fighting for me. I miss you everyday as the house is been put back together and we are staying in the shed. Eddie has been distant, he won't even look at me anymore. His eye has healed as well as everything else. I miss Isaac and I hope you do as well. Lots of love, Pipper. I cry everyday as I had got this, I send them a little message everyday but I don't think they get it. I miss them. I sit in my car and look out to see the view. I want to go see them, but I don't have the money and I did try to steal but my step ugly mother caught me when I had my fathers wallet. Ow I hate her, only if I can kill her and that ugly baby too. I would be forced to go to jail but it would be better than to have to go home. I get ready for a night in the car, I pull threat back as I try to sleep. I wake up to someone knocking on my window, I open my eyes to see its a guy, I roll my eyes and get my seat up. He points go put e window down, but I don't as I fix my makeup and hair as it is a mess. He keeps knocking until I put the window down, I start abusing him, "what do you want, do you want to arrest me or just get me to move my car?" "I would like to know why do you sleep in your car every night and I find your car here?" I just roll my eyes and reverse. I look at my clock and see it's six in the morning, I roll my eyes as I get out of the park space and go on way home. I need to get ready for school as it's my first day back. I jump up on the first window so I can up to my room. I get up and roll my eys as I see my father have that ugly baby of his, in his hands trying to get him to drink his milk, I made a ugh noise as I hate this kid. I walk past him, he graved my arm but I shrugged him off. I walked down to the bathroom. I take my non eating tablets I take one, I wash it down with some water. I put more makeup on and fix my hair, I get annoyed as my blonde gets to black, I need to change it. I walk out and go and get my school bag from my room. I see my dad on my jumper and rip it from under him, he looked up at me and I said, "get out" He gets out of my room. I groan how I hate him, so much. I just want to go back to London to be with my cousins. I miss Eddie so much. I just want him so badly. I walk down to get my lunch, which I make everyday. I get some bread and start to get a big knife of choc spread. I missed having my choc spread as they don't have it their. I put it together and get it in a paper bag. I put it in my bag and get ready to walk out, if have my big sunglasses on with my music loud up, I have my black bag over my back and my car keys in my hand. I get he mail and look through it, nothing for me. I go out to my car and start to engine, the music loud up with a good song, my father hates this song as it swears but I don't care. I reverse down the drive way and then remember I forgot to lock my room. I park on the edge of the road and run back in the room, I got the letter and then locked my door, I walked out into the main room when I hear my dad and my wicked step mother talking. "We have to tell her." "Ow no, no way, she will go on and on about how she misses Eddie and Pipper. This letter will be the breaking part." "She'd been yelling in her dream about Isaac, she won't talk about it, even to a theropiest, she tells me that she just sits there and doesn't say anything, just stares out the window. She tried to talk about England but she got crazy and through the chair out the window." "She's crazy, that's why we are not giving her the letters." I couldn't take it anymore, I barged in and said, "give it." My dad says, "what?" "The letters, give them, that are mine, so give it." My dad went out the door and got the letters. He brought them back and I snatched them off him and went out to my car. I needed to read them in peace. I put them on the back seat in my black new McLaren F1. It's a really expecive car. I park it in the school car park, I take the letters and put them in my black folder. I saw my friend Leah, she parked her old car next to mine, her music was loud, she did her windows up as she got out. She smiled at me and says, "hey, how are you?" "I've been better, a lot better, my ugly witch step mother is a bitch and her ugly baby is a loud fucken witch, like her mother." She laughs at me, she gets her black bag out of the car, she then waited for me too get myself ready. I put my glasses on as my headphones up loud, I walked in like I own this place. Both of our music was loud, everyone looked us weird, even the cheerleaders. The whisper behind our backs, but we just ignore them, we get to the front of the school and go off in separate ways. I walk to my locker, I put my key in and open it, I put my bag in and saw my picture of Eddie, he smiled at me as I took it from England from Eddie. I smile and kiss my two tall fingered and put them on his picture face. Everyone that went past saw me do it, they think I'm so weird but I don't care all I care about is my Eddie and how he is doing, even thinking about him makes my breathe goes away. I get my black books and walk to my first class, which is English. I walk in and the teacher is this nut job, she thinks that everyone likes her, she's sits at her desk and watches me walk in, she smiles at me as I make my way to the back, near the window seat. I don't know if anyone has sit here. But they can't because it's my seat, I've even carved it into the desk, ' this is DAISiE'S desk, don't sit here.' She remembers when I wrote this and she got exspelled from school, it was my night time expelled from school. I loved that day. A boy came up to my desk and said, "hey, it's you." "It's me," I am a bit surprised at who this guy is. "Your that girl I saw this morning sleeping in her car, do you normally do that or was it just a one of a kind thing?" Everyone was looking at me. I was saved by the bell. I opened my book and got my black pen out. The boy sat next to me. I had to take off my sunnies and my ear phones off. The teacher said, "welcome back, I would like you to welcome back, Elizabeth," no body in the room clapped, I covered my head, "so Elizabeth how was it?" "I don't want to talk about it,"I said in a story voice like I don't want to talk about it anymore, she got it and said, "and we have a new boy, Austin Amstrong. He came here from Australia." Everybody looked at the new boy, all of the guys smiled at him and started to turn around to look at him. I just rolled my eyes and started to draw in the back of my book. I drew Edward with a steak in his heart. Austin looks at me and sees my picture, "whose the guy?" "None of your business." The teacher went on with her class, I didn't fog use, I was to busy looking at the sky and try to remember the time I had with Eddie. I felt someone looking at me, it was Austin. I looked at him and mouthed to him, "what are you looking at?" He looked back at the board and copied the board, I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing my picture of Edward. The bell went for the end of period one and we had five minutes to go to the next class which was history, I hate history, I normally ditch it, which today I am and I'm going to go read the letters in private. I walked out to get to my locker, I graved my folder and the picture of Eddie then went out to a peaceful place, to the oval. I get to the oval and go up to the stands, I get up high. I get Eddie's jumper out of my bag as I read his and Piper's letters, I cried as I read the first letter. Austin joined me when I moved onto the second letter, he sits down next to me and says, "hey, are you ditching class?" I looked up at him and put my ear phones back on my ears, I turned it loud as I put the letters back in my folder and walk down to the oval, he followed her as she walked to her car, I knew he was following but couldn't hear him, I turned and said, "why are you following me, do you want something?" He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I was shocked and hit him in the jaw, he dropped to the ground, she kicked his stomach as he crouched down to protect it. I crouched down and said, "don't you dare touch me again, if you do I will kill you." I walk away from him. I then run to my car as I can tell people are staring at me that can out the class window. I get into my car and head home, to steal some cash. I park in the street outside the house, both cars are gone so no one is home, I rush in, grave all of my stuff I can in a small bag, their isn't enough room so I go into my dad's office and get to his safe, I know his password, it's Elizabeth, he never changed it. Their was cash inside, I dug in and graved it, putting it in the bag. It was full. I run to my room, locking the door behind me. I rush over to my bed and grave the gun I carry in a bag with all of the stuff that I had for on the run. I empty the bag out that has my cloths and the cash inside, I put e cash in my wallet, it fills it up. I place it in the bag, I get my passport from my top draw, my gun and my pills, I need them as well as my make up, in grave eddies jumper and the letters, my CD player as well as ten pairs of my sunnies. I tell my self, "I'll get some spare cloths, a new bag and new pills." I grave my photo of my mum in Paris as I rush out of the window jumping down from my veranda. I rush to my car, it already has my pillow, sleeping bag half of my cloths in a plastic bag. I put the pack back in the back and I start to car, I drive it off to the airport. I park the car off to the side, I sit in the car, scratching all of the paper out of my folder and putting the letters in, I kept the photo of Eddie in my pocket of my pants, as if have collected my pillow, sleeping bag and my pack back I go into the airport. I ask some American lady where the check in area is, she pointed to a big sign. I walk over to it and ask the hostess, "a ticket to London." "I'm sorry miss we only have a once a day trip to London and that already left an hour ago." "A ticket to London." The lady typed it in the the details as I say my name, age that I'm a American citizen. She smiled and gave me the ticket to my flight. I go off to the little shop and get my a camp bag and couple of clothing. I put the cloths, my pillow ans sleeping bag in the bag, in the bathroom. I go and put the bags in check out, it take my pericing out so I don't get caught wearing them. I walked through and got out with out a single beep, I smile at them as I put my piercing back in. I walk to get some fresh water tablets, they need some as their water is low and dirty. I smile when I get new water, five of them and go and wait in the waiting area. People come in out every couple of minutes, I lay my bag on the seat next to me, people try to move my bag but I have a go at them and they back off. It was the next day and I was getting on my plane, when I saw someone I didn't want to see, my dad and my step mum, they saw me and I hurried in the line, I hide between a guy, and his bag, it was Austin, I groaned when I saw it was Austin, why does this guy follow me, I ignore him as I get through and my dad saw me and said, "Dailey, come back, Dailey." I ignored him and ran down to get on the plane, I got my seat right next to the window, the way I like it. I graved my folder out and got my letter I started to read it. I felt someone above me reading, I look up and their is an annoying face at I don't want to see, Austin, he says, "sorry, but I sit their and your in my seat." I roll my eyes and move in to the seat next to the seat I was sitting on. I pulled the letters up and hide them from him, a pregnant lady sat next to me, she sounded weird. I saw that her husband was sitting in the front and I asked her, "um, lady," she didn't look at me so I pocked her arm, "um, lady. Do you want me to change with that guy?" The lady smiled at me and said, "yes, please darling. That will be great." I got all of my stuff and went up to the man, I did the same to the lady as I pocked him with my figure, "your wife made me move so you can sit with her, so move." I was being rude, but I wanted to read the letters. The man got up and I quickly dumped down in the seat, i put her pack back on the ground in front, I put my seat belt on as the plane was taking off soon and got ready for the reading for the plane trip. I cried for six hours and I still had two hours left of reading the letters, my light was the only one left on as everyone's light was off, I surpose they all slept, but I slept the hole day at the airport and that comfable. I look behind me and then got up as I had to stretch my legs, I also yawned, I don't even know why. I got that voice in my head, 'why are you even trying, the last time you saw them as victims and Eddie didn't even recognise you, he doesn't love you.' Someone poked my shoulder as I sat down, it was Austin. I looked pissed at him and I said, "what the fuke do you want?"


End file.
